garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Possibilities/Transcript
*episode starts with a shot showcasing the Arbuckle house. The camera zooms in before the shot changes to the house's living room where Garfield and Odie are. Odie is sitting on an armchair while Garfield lies on the carpeted floor, just in front of the chair. The are both facing the television, while several remotes lie on a table next to them. *'Garfield:' I can't move... camera focuses on Garfield who has a tired expression on his face. I couldn't move a muscle if my life depended on it... *'Television Announcer:' And now, stay tuned for Binky the Clown! *'Garfield:' No! moves from against the couch, and quickly gets up. In panic, he begins to move up and down on his toes while he shows an expression of severe panic. Quick Odie, stands on the armchair looking at the several remotes on the side table. change the channel! *'Odie:' *Whines*. suddenly jumps onto the armchair. *'Garfield:' Hurry Odie! warning, he pushes Odie of the armchair. He then begins to look over the remotes, waving his head from side to side. We promised the network he'd never be on the show again!' picks up a black remote, ''I'll change the channel! No, No, that's throws it back onto the remote pile before picking up a brown remote. the remote for the VCR! No, this is again throws done the remote before picking another one up. the remote for the stereo! No, this is the one for the CD player! throws down the remote, and picks up another. This is the garage door throws it down. opener! picks up something "similar" in appearance to the garage door opener. This is a calculator! stares at it for a second before picking up and throwing the remotes in panic. Where's the remote for the TV!? angrily looks at the side table before Odie, who's holding the correct remote jumps up behind him.'' *'Odie:' Bark! smiles at the remote and takes it from Odie. *'Garfield:' You found it! Here, two seconds till doomsday! faces the television and presses a button. Just then Binky's face appears on television before changing to several cars racing. Garfield *'Binky the Clown:' HEEEEEEY-'' *'''Garfield: '''''That was a close one! then points to the television. We almost saw Binky! and Odie suddenly turn their attention to the front door, which is opened by Jon from the outside, who is holding a remote. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Sorry I'm late, I just spend closes the front door and begins to walk to his pets. twenty minutes trying to open the garage door with the remote to my answering machine... throws the answering machine remote onto the other pile while looking at the side table is surprise. And look how many I have in here... *'Garfield:' Yeah, you'd think one of these picks up one of the remotes. would change raisins into something edible. throws the remote behind him while Jon continues to look at the side table. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I have too many remote controls in this house. *'Shlocko Robo-Remote Advertiser:' Do you have too many and Garfield start to pay attention to the television. remote controls in the house? *'Garfield:' That's what the man said. shot changes to an advertiser in a blue suit. *'Shlocko Robo Remote Advertiser:' Well then you need advertiser pulls up a remote with multiple buttons. the "Shlocko Robo-Remote"! Yes, the "Shlocko Robo-Remote", the only remote control device in the world that can control your presses several buttons on the remote as animations of the items he mentions run past. TV, stereo, VCRs, CD player, radio, LaserDisc player, cassette deck and video camera! *'Garfield:' How about the toaster? household are suddenly showing interest in the remote being advertised. *'Shlocko Robo Remote Advertiser:' And yes, it can even control your toaster! sits further in his chair while smiling. *'Garfield:' Thank you. *'Jon Arbuckle:' That's what we need! points at the television. Let's go buy a "Shlocko Robo-Remote. begins to walk away. Turn off the TV Garfield." *'Garfield:' Okay, but this begins to pick up remotes, only to throw them back down after testing them. could take an hour or so... *car is parked in front of a large building with the name "Shlocko Inc". *'Shlocko Clerk:' Oh, we're all out. We will shot changes to to Arbuckle and his pets facing a female clerk. have some more in about an hour. They're building more in the back room. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I have to pick up Liz, I can't wait. But I need that remote. I know, I'll pay for it, and my cat and dog can wait and bring it home. Garfield: ''(brings to his tummy)'' Us? Actually, do something. (Garfield and Odie looking for Jon walks away) Jon: '''You're the one who uses ''TO BE CONTINUED.' Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4